edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Imladris
Weaponmaster.jpg Soldiers.1.jpg SoldiersHA.jpg Knights.jpg ElrondArmor.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-51-33-837.jpg dunedain outpost.jpg imladris catapult.jpg Imladris is based around the elven inhabitants of Rivendell, and it is one of the two elven factions featured in Edain Mod. This faction offers excellent quality, highly specialized troops at the price of unit size, production time and unit diversity. Imladris'''' fortresses have a walkable ring of walls with several extension functions. Within the fortress there are 7 building plots, whilst outside of the fortress exists the possibility to build two unique defensive buildings. The Citadel provides important functions and can be expanded with various fields of study. On camp maps, Imladris has a ring of walls with a simple entrance. This faction typically fields a low number of excellent quality troops. The troop sizes, therefore, are smaller than in other factions. On settlements, the Elves of Lindon and Dúnedain of the North can be recruited. Strategic Points Castle Rivendell is protected by an imposing fortress, that can be armed with healing fountains, towers and side gates at various building slots. The gate can on each side be upgraded with floodgates to blow nearby enemies away. The whole game principle of the faction is focused on the buildable library, which collects knowledge during the game. By doing so it is provided with new fields of study and Lore-Master. As the game progresses and more knowledge is collected, the variety of the faction grows. Units can use new skills or formations and improve already upgraded blades and arrows even further. Camp The Rivendell Camp is similar to the Gondor Camp where the camp has on exit and is surrounded by thin walls. The camp can be equipped with four towers for defense and apart from that has access to the same buildings and abilities as the fortress. Outpost Apart from the regular outpost, Rivendell can build a Dúnedain outpost which can be upgraded similarly to the Ered Luin Lake-town or Erebor's Dale. They can be upgraded with a food tent to produce resources, a tower which fires arrows at nearby enemies, a barracks to recruit dúnedain troops and a healing tent, which heals nearby troops. You can also recruit the hero Halbarad. Settlement On the settlements, Rivendell can build an Imladris Farm to produce resources and to reduce cavalry costs, a Hobbit Farm to reduce dúnedain costs, which is protected by hobbits and a Lindon Watchtower to recruit Cirdan and Lindon Guardians. Buildings Units Naval Units Heroes Gildor '''Gildor was a Ñoldorin elf who met Frodo Baggins in the Shire. After hearing of the Black Riders, he allowed Frodo, Sam and Pippin to spend a night in the Elves' company. Arwen Arwen is the daughter of Elrond and Celebrian. During the Third Age, she loved Aragorn (a man) and chose a mortal life with him in Middle-earth rather than join her father in the Undying Lands. The Twins Elladan and Elrohir were the Sons of Elrond during the Third Age. They were known for the close friendship with the Dunedain of the North and joined the Grey Company as they journeyed to Gondor during the War of the Ring. Glorfindel Glorfindel was once a Lord of Gondolin during the First Age of Middle-earth. During the Fall of Gondolin, he fought one of the Balrogs and both killed each other. He was sent back to Middle-earth in the Second Age by the Valar. Elrond Elrond Halfelven was the Lord of Rivendell during the Second and Third Ages of Middle-earth. He fostered the Heirs of Isildur in their exile and his home was a place of rest and counsel. He was a member of the White Council and assisted both the Fellowship of the Ring and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. External Buildplots Buildings Units Heroes Halbarad Halbarad '''was one of the Dunedain Rangers who guarded the Shire in the Third Age. During the War of the Ring, he led 30 of the Grey Company (as well as the Sons of Elrond) to Gondor, where he was killed in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Círdan '''Círdan was a Telerian shipwright who lived in Lindon. He was one of the oldest living beings in Middle Earth and was a guardian of the Elven Ring Narya, which he gave to Gandalf. Círdan prepared the ship that sent the Ring-bearers into the West at the start of the Fourth Age. Upgrades Spellbook Upgrades Strategy Imladris is one of the more difficult factions to learn, but the power it yields is more than adequately rewarding of the patience needed to learn its strengths and weaknesses. It's a more defensive army than that of Lothlórien, and does not value speed and numbers. Instead, it favors quality over quantity, and thus all of their soldiers are expensive and slow to train, and are recruited few in number. However, Imladris armies are extremely powerful. Rivendell elves are to Lothlórien elves just as Isengard Uruk-Hai are to Mordor Orcs. They are much more powerful, and a lot more expensive. As such, the main priority with Imladris is to form a sizable economy with a stable income and ample defenses before battle. It also goes without saying that Imladris puts an emphasis on heroic units, much like Lothlórien does. In fact, when their ring hero gets the ring, it spawns a whole team of hero units with mighty powers. When you don't have the time or resources to invest in Elrond or Arwen however, Imladris has access to the loremasters, which can be trained, specialized, and combined to make for powerful support units to your elven forces. Fighting Against Imladris With such strong regular troops, it can be difficult to wipe out an Imladris army. The key to fighting them is to exploit the fact that their regular troops are very expensive and it takes a long time to reach their late game upgrades. Never let an Imladris play build up for a long time. The weaker their economy, the longer it takes for them to fully expand their army, so always try and attack their outer structures. It can be easy to think that, outnumbering the Imladris army can be enough to defeat them but in reality, Imladris units can easily fight against much larger numbers (especially in the early game). Their small battalions render them vulnerable to archers in the early game since their cavalry is expensive and their main archers need a level 2 barracks (which then needs all the tier 1 library upgrades). Flanking damage is also a good way to wipe out their battalions faster, which can make mobile or spam factions a good choice against Imladris. Category:Good Faction Category:Imladris Category:Elves Category:Playable Faction